dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Leveling guide
This is a general leveling guide for ALL classes. Some rules * This guide is meant to be general. Do NOT include leveling spots or techniques that are valid for one or two classes only. * Spots/techniques specific to classes belong to the corresponding Class guide. * TRY TO GET SOMEONE'S PERMISSION BEFORE ERASING SOMETHING as it might turn out that both of your ideas are good. Please add stuff you think is good, not what everybody says. * Use links to monsters and locations, to allow easy mining down to detailed information. * Don't include too many details. Again, use links. * Questions/comments/criticism all belong to the discussion page! 1-15 * Do quests and fight mobs in Incarnam. (You can also go to Astrub and do your class quest to be booted to level 3.) * I reccommend to fight Goballs because they have 3 mp and they wont catch you easy. * From lvl 8-10 Incarnam Dungeon can be a good place for xp. * Some quests in Astrub can be an alternate source for XP * At level 15, you can choose to continue training in Incarnam (eg. fighting Prepubescent Chafers or Sick Grossewer Milirats) or move on to Astrub. * Around level 12, Boars and Prespics are also good. * I reccommend to fight goballs because they have 3 mp and will take a wile ;Pay To Play * From approx. lv. 10, you may choose to leave Incarnam for the Astrub Rocky Inlet. 15-20 ;Free To Play * Boar and Prespic groups in Astrub Forest. Level 12 Prespics are preferred because they do not camouflage as often. * Mush Mush mobs. If you have a fire-based character, do not go without 100+ Life. * Buy or collect Tofu Eggs, Feathers and Arachnee Legs and keep doing the quests in the Underground of Astrub at (6, -19). Warning: Some quests can not be started after a specific level. * Sunflowers ;Pay To Play * Monsters in Astrub Rocky Inlet * Lousy Pig Knight mobs at Lousy Pig Plains. (Beware of Lousy Pig Knight's Charge attack. It can really hurt.) * Treechnids and Trunknids are the monsters that can be hunted in the Treechnid Forest. (Caution: Dark Trees are Aggressive!). * Get decent Life and do Mushds. 5-8k exp per battle. * Small groups of Blops and Biblop that are weak to your element. 21-30 ;Free To Play * Crackrocks * Sick Grossewer Rat * Boars, Prespics, Miliboowolfs ;Pay To Play * Lousy Pig Knights and Lousy Pig Shepherds * Piglet ; it's useful to have some magical reduction here until your able to wear a prespic set for piglets. * If you know how to do it right, Mushds * Small mobs of 2-3 Biblops weak to your element type. * Crackler groups * Blacksmiths (avoid Dark Miners!) * Blops. Easiest with ranged and summoner classes. 6-12k xp each fight. Also try to kill Blops weak to your element. The fight will go by fast. * Vampire's Need good defences, or long range would help. * Monsters at Astrub Rocky Inlet are decent xp 6k for 2 level 15s with full adv set on. As long as you fight the higher groups you'll get alright xp. 31-40 ;Free To Play * Crackrocks, Chafers (-1, -25), or if both are really crowded do Boars, Prespics, Miliboowolf. ;Pay To Play *Gobball Dungeon or mobs on Tainela, with good Prespic Set is easy to lvlup there, you can get about 60k of exp with large group in the dungeon. *Use the Piglets Porcos' Territory *If you do rely on air damage then stay at Lousy Pig Knight. *You can train on Mushds or Treechnids *Fungi Masters that are alone, which they hardly are. *Scaraleafs *Trunknids *Blops are easy to kill and give good xp (beware of the MP loss from Blyph) 41-60 ;Free To Play *From now on, Chafers and Crackrocks are your only source of XP ;Pay To Play *Piglets, Treechnids, Miliboowolfs, etc. *Blops in Cania Plains. *Wabbit Island *Fungi Masters *Scaraleafs. *Kanigers with big groups *Lousy Pig Knights 61-80 ;Pay To Play * Moon Island. (Prespic set is advised. Can go custom) *Blops ..Blyph takes MP. Be warned ^^ *Vampires or Chafers in The Cemetery. *Koalaks are hard to find mobs. But exp is excellent. *Dreggons *Chafers Be careful, crits can hurt. *Grossewer Rats with a lvl 70+ agility Iop *Kanigers is fun and good exp. Try to go with a group, it's great exp ^^ 81-200 * Cemetery of Bonta (approx. lvl 90-105 - avoid mobs with more than 1 markschafer) * Drageggs at the The Dreggon Peninsula * Ghosts on Nolifis Land (in decent groups - avoid Tanukouis) * Dreggon: Take a group of 4 characters (at least one osa and eni). * Kaniger: The bigger your group is, the harder it is to find a mob of your level. * Koalaks: Nice experience, but takes time to find a mob (because every one hunts here) * Trool: Only do these if you can kill them with your melee weapon (using weak spells from a distance usualy results in taking 30 minutes, making this inefficent) * Fouxes: Only efficient in a decent team. * Agony Valley: when the koalaks run out!--need to be 100+